when life gives you lemons,timetravel and fall in love with a Malfoy
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: Hermione ends up in the marauders era. There she finds love, family and changes some peoples lives. "Lucius what do you think we should name him" Hermione asked rubbing her sixth month pregant belly "What about Draco" then it finally hit her this was her enemy of almost six years "thats sounds perfect dear" she replies hopeful. no matter what happends she will love this baby R&R
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Damn you Ron Weasley

1998 Hogwarts*

Hermione looked at her time-turner just as the person she was hiding from came down the corridor.

« Come on Mione, I know you want to play ! »

Hidding behind an armor, she prayed he would give up. Or that she could at least tell to someone. The thing is, no one would believe her. They would look at her and say « No way ! He would never do something like that » or « He is such a sweet boy. Stop being over dramatic, he probably just kidding ».

She look from behind the armor to see if he already find her. Shaking she goes back to her safe place. No one woukd believe her, because the person chasing her was none other than the guy that she was in love since 6th year, Ronald Weasley. One of the Golden Trio, War Hero, Best friend of the Boy-who-lived-twice.

She picked again from her hidding place, just to be grab by the wrist and pull to a hard chest. She looked up terrified, just to met hard bleu eyes, looking at her with something mixed between hunger, lust and disgust.

« I found you, my little Mudblood ! It's time to play honey ! » he said grabing her wrist harder, and pulling her to an alcove.

« Please Ron, let me go ! Why are you doing this ? » She cried trying to free herself.

« WHY ? You're asking me WHY ? YOU'RE MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND ! » He shouted at her as if i twas the most legitimate answer. « But yet you probably have more love for Potter than me. » He spat, looking at her as if she was no more than an insect.

« Ron, you have no idea what you're talking about » she try to reason with him.

SMACK

Her head hits the wall with a cracking sound. Just as he was about to hit her again, Draco Malfoy stopped his hand.

« Hitting women now, Weasel ? Really ? Now, that's a new low even for you. »

He always had a strong pull toward the know-it-all bookworm. But he never really knew why. Anytime he mentioned her name at his father, he would get up and leave the room.

Ron turned his head back to Hermione and look at her with even more disgust- mixte with lust and hunger- than before, if i twas possible.

« Well, well, well ! A deatheater helping a mudblood. » He grab his wand. « What did he promise you ? Money ? Sex ? Or are you a deatheater scum also ?

And that's when every thing stopped. Or rather started. He shot a spell that destroyed the time-turner around her neck, and she dissapeard.

1976 Hogward Marauder era

As Hermione opened her eyes and was blinded by white she looked around her and deduce that she was in the hospital wing. She looked to her left and saw Draco Malfoy sitting talking to Mrs Pomfrey. But something was of with him. But but before she could point what, the medwitch noted that she was awake.

« Sweatheart, thanks god you're awake. »she exclamed before checking her.

Hermione looked to the other person in the room and asked.

« What am I doing here Malfoy ? And where is Ron ? » She start to panic only half awake.

« Dear child you should calm down, and be greatful to Mister Malfoy. He saved your life sweatheart. » Madame Pomfrey tried to calm Hermonie.

« Where is Harry ? Malfoy. » Said Hermione just a little less agitated.

The Boy looked a her and asked « Who ? » not really understanding who she was talking about.

Trying to sit down she felt no time-turner around her neck. Starting to understand what was going on she had to ask one of them, fearing for the worst.

« What year is it ? »

They look at her as if she was a little out of it.

« It's 1976, dear. » Said the medwitch as if i twas obvious.

« WHAT ? » Hermione yelled.

Then she fainted


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bloody Hell.

* * *

 **A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of the others we know and love that honour goes to the fabulous J.K Rowling.I own the plot and that's all now let's go for this time**.

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

What year is it ? »

They look at her as if she was a little out of it.

« It's 1976, dear. » Said the mediwitch as if it was obvious.

« WHAT ? » Hermione yelled.

Then she fainted.

 _ **This** **time** _

''Welcome back to the world of the living dear'' Madame Pomfrey said ''it was all a dream right, its not really 1976 is it?'' she asked hoping it was true.

''no dear it is indeed 1976, do you have any head trauma'' she was suddenly cut off just by the door opening and in came the blond haired boy from last night.

''Hello Mr. Malfoy'' she said cheerfully ''Hello is it ok for the patient to come out of the hospital wing, the head master wants to speak to her'' he replied coolly ''Oh yes of course just make her take a pepper up potion and she will be fine'' she said unaffected by his coolness.

''Well come along Ms. Granger, unless you actually want to stay in this dreadful waste of space'' he sneered at witch ''I'm coming Malfoy'' she glared, different time period same Malfoy she thought while she took his arm ''So how did you get here'' he said generally curious about it ''well when a mommy and daddy get together. I think you know the rest unless you want me to explain, the birds and the bees to you'' she replied sarcastically.

''What's your blood status'' he asked ignoring her sarcasm. In her mind Hermione was seething .HE ask her what her blood status is ''What's it to you'' she said as calmly as she could without hexing him. ''Yes it does matter, oh don't tell me your a ickle little Mudblood aren't you'' he said as cold as humanly possible.

''Why yes I am a Mudblood as you so kindly put it, you snobby, ugly, insolent little foul smelling ferret who could just drop dead and no one and I really mean NO ONE WOULD MISS YOU, not your so called 'friends' or family so do us all a favor and DROP DEAD'' she then stormed off to the headmasters office leaving behind an angry, dangerous looking Malfoy.

 ** _*headmasters office*_**

''Ah just the person I was looking for'' he smiled kindly at the still seething young lady ''Oh headmaster you have to help me, I'm not from here'' she replied in a haste to get it off her chest ''What I know that already but what do you mean dear'' he asked confused at what she was saying ''I'm not from this time'' she said getting more and more out of breath ''well then what year are you from'' he said even though he already knew ''1996''

* * *

 ** _So done yet another chapter im quite proud at how this turned out just so you know this will feature Dumbledore bashing and Wesley (minus twins as always) and that's all R &R._**

 ** _~Bellatrix-the-slytherin-queen~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter o**_ _ **r any of the others we know and love that honour goes to the fabulous J.K Rowling.I own the plot and that's all. Also warning OOC Lucius and Severus and Hermione. That's all.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter three unlikely friends.**_

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

''well then what year are you from''.

he said even though he already knew ''1996''

* * *

 _ **This time**_

Just then Lucius walked in, having heard the whole conversation. Was in disbelief over what he heard.

''How are you from the future, I've been trying to crack time travel for years now '' he asked in awe.

''Why would I tell you Malfoy'' she sneered him.

''Oh are you still mad at me'' he drawled looking bored but feeling so excited about the possibilities, this girl could give him.

''Yes, I'm still mad, Merlin, it does not take a genius to figure that out Malfoy.'' she said, frustration evident in her voice.

''Would it help if I...Apologize.'' he just managed to get out without stuttering.

''Yes actually it would Malfoy then and only then might we be friends, but you please refrain from using that to identify me.''

she said hoping they could be friends. In her head she still could not believe he called her that, but if he wanted to be friends she would agree.

'' Alright I'm very sorry Hermione I will never refer to you like that again. You know I think we got off on the wrong foot, I think we should be... Dare I say, friends.''

He said while sticking out his hand.

''I'd like that, but what if I'm a Gryffindor'' she said liking this conversation and hoping they could be friends.

''Well then you will be the only Gryffindor with a slytherin protector how does that sound Hermione?''

''Well ok then... Lucius, but just remember, no can know I'm from the future unless I tell them.''

''Alright Hermione I promise.''

Unknown to both of them while their friendly banter was going on he was going over what his future self sent him apparently a letter explain this girl he wanted to break her let her fall in love, make friends then rip her away.

This girl is the brightest witch of her age, even though she is a Mudblood she's friends with the Wesley's and his main pawn the son of Lilly and James, Harry Potter so all he had to do was send her back without raising suspicion.

''Now Ms. Granger we will sort you at the opening feast alright, Mr. Malfoy why don't you give Ms. Granger a tour, and try and introduce her to people.''

''Alright lets go Hermione.''

* * *

Later at the great hall

* * *

''ATTETION STUDENTS, we have a new student joining us, she is in her 5th year and she will now be sorted come to the stage. Hermione Granger.''

the hat barley touched her head when it shouted out...

* * *

 **A/N im sorry for cliffhanger *hides from the cruico's and Avada's* I promise you wont have to wait that long ever again for another chapter thank you to all the people reviewing and liking and following my story I really appreciate it another chapter should be out either later today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I do not own Harry Potter or any of the others we know and love that honour goes to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I OWN THE PLOT THATS ALL I AM MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS.** **Also warning OOC Lucius and Severus and Hermione. That's all.**

* * *

 **RECAP**

''ATTETION STUDENTS, we have a new student joining us, she is in her 5th year and she will now be sorted come to the stage. Hermione Granger.''

the hat barley touched her head when it shouted out...

* * *

 **This time**

''GRYFFINDOR'' the hat shouted out. Hermione inwardly smiled.

Gryffindor was her home away from home and she loved it. Walking back to her house table she sat in front of a red-headed girl.

''Hello, I'm Lilly Evans, welcome to Gryffindor'' she said warmly, it just hit Hermione what era she was in, she was in the Marauders era also this was Harry's mom, Lilly Potter nee Evans.

''I'm Hermione Granger, thank you.'' she said not really wanting to get attached to anyone.

''I was wondering if you would like to be friends, what do you think Hermione'' she said she hoping the girl said yes, she really needed more girlfriends.

''Um ok, sure I guess-'' just then she was cut off by some people who just entered

''Hey Lily'' James Potter said to his girlfriend, he just noticed Hermione ''who are you?''

''Oh I'm Hermione, who are you three'' she said faking dumb she knew all these people.

''Well I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew'' James finished purposely forgetting Sirius

''And I'm the handsome one'' he said while kissing her hand ''Black, Sirius Black, now do you have a name or can I call you mine'' he said flirty.

Over at the Slytherin table Lucius was glaring so hard people thought his eyes could shoot lasers, only Severus noticed who he was glaring at. The marauders but he didn't know why this time they haven't pulled anything as of late.

''Lucius pray tell me what in Salazar's name are you doing glaring like you want to burn a hole though the back of Blacks head''

''Well you see Severus that girl over there interests me and I think Black might pull something and I'll do something I wont regret to get here back, to me.'' he said while still glaring at the back of Black's head.

Just then the bell rung and it was time for bed.

* * *

 **A/N I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY PREPARING FOR MY GRADE 8 GRAD ITS IN TWO WEEKS AND I'VE BEEN STRESSING WITH TESTS AND EVERYTHING I PROMISE ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE NEXT WEDSNDAY FRO NOW ON CHAOTERS WILL BE UP THAT DAY. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWD AND LIKED AND ADDED MY STORY TO FAVIORTIES AND ARE FOLOWING MY STORY STILL SO SORY BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I do not own Harry Potter or any of the others we know and love that honour goes to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I OWN THE PLOT THATS ALL I AM MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. Also warning OOC Lucius and Severus and Hermione. That's all Also AU.**

* * *

 **Recap**

''Well you see Severus, that girl over there interests me and I think Black might pull something and I'll do something I won't regret to get her back, to me.'' he said while still glaring at the back of Black's head.

Just then the bell rung and it was time for bed.

* * *

 **This time**

* * *

Hermione woke up today doing something she never thought she would, she was thanking Godric that it was Saturday and there was no classes today, she really wanted to get to know the Mardures.

Also even if she would not admit it to herself she really wanted to see Lucius again, something clicked yesterday when he escorted her into the great hall. Right now that's where she was heading to eat, it was so early she doubted anyone was awake.

''Morning sunshine'' someone said breaking her train of thought. It was Lucius Malfoy the very guy she was just thinking of.

''OH'' she jumped ready with her wand in hand, Side effects from the war ''Lucius you startled me'' she said while still clutching her wand tightly in her left hand.

''Someone's jumping care to tell me why' he said while still laughing at the girl who was still clutching her wand tightly to her.

''Oh um maybe later Lucius'' she said ''What are you doing up so early anyways'' she said trying to change the subject.

''I wake up at this time everyday also my friends are waiting would you wish to meet them'' he said urging her to come.

''Well I guess, alright'' she said, as she just realized she was famished. Letting Lucius lead the way.

* * *

Scene break

* * *

They finally arrived and she was shocked at how friendly she saw they the Slytherin's acting towards each other.

From what she heard they were all cold blooded and cared for no one but themselves, the Slytherin's she saw were the darkest of the bunch but she felt they deserved saving. They were

Severus Snape

Rodolphus LeStrange

Rastaban LeStrange

And...

* * *

 **A/N** **Sorry for the cliff hanger I promise there will be more and that will be on the date this was supposed to be out on Wednesday hope you all enjoyed and I want to see who can guess the last person she wants to save. all my love.**

 **~Bellatrix~The~Slytherin~Queen~**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N DISCLAMIOR I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I OWN THE PLOT THAT IS ALL AND MOST CHARACTER ARE OOC AND ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

From what she heard they were all cold-blooded and cared for no one but themselves, the Slytherins she saw were the darkest of the bunch they were.

Severus Snape

Rodolphus Lestrange

Rastban Lestrange

Bellatrix Black

And...

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

Hermione wasn't prepared for this Regulus Black.

"So, this is the girl you've been speaking about Lucius?" Snape said to

Lucius, he scowled but blushed at the same time.

"Maybe" He replied back to Severus. She thought he might be embarrassed to be seen with a Gryffindor. They were Slytherins after all. "She is an absolute beauty Lucius, mind if I steal her" Regulus said with the same good-natured flirting style as his brother, she never realized that they might have been alike or shared any traits with each-other. "She's mine Reggie, get your own" Lucius replied with the same batter, Holy Godric Gryffindor he even stuck his tounge out.

"Your very pretty, what's your name dear?" Bellatrix asked me somewhat kindly. "I'm Hermione, what's yours?" Hermione answered still faking dumb. "Well I'm Bellatrix Black nice to meet you Hermione. The one who flirted with you earlier that's Regulus Black, my cousin. Those two good-looking men over there are Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and the one beside Goldie-locks over there is Severus Snape." they all bursted out laughing when she called him Goldie-locks, maybe they're not so bad, Hermione thought to herself, maybe I can save them.

Just then the Great Hall started to fill up, and some people from Gryffindor were throwing her curious looks. "I guess you better get back, am I right?" Lucius asked a frowning. "I guess but, I'll catch up with you later alright Lucius?" Hermione said not wanting him to think she didn't want the Gryffindor's to see her with him and the other Slytherins. "Definitely" Bellatrix responded before Lucius could open his mouth "And Hermione we should hang out sometime just us girls" she paused for a moment before adding "You can even bring one of your Gryffindor girlfriends if you want, what do you say?" she finished smiling at me, in a way that I knew I couldn't say no to her.

"I'd love that Bellatrix, I'll see you all later" she ends with a smile and goes to sit beside the group of her Gryffindor friends smiling to herself the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N I know it's been to long that I've posted but I** **SOLEMNLY** **SWEAR that I am back for good, thank you everyone remember R &R, lots of love to you all 3**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 **Bella**


End file.
